Samurai in High
by weiss-raven
Summary: An AU of RK.A story w/ twist of faith between RK lovers. Kaoru met Misao who think she's in love w/ a teacher who's name is Aoshi. Find out who will Kaoru meet next in her life being in junior high. *Chapter 3 updated*.
1. Meet Everyone

An Alternate Universe of Samurai X. Ever tried imagining the characters of Samurai X or Rourin Kenshin be in a school living in an ordinary and peaceful life? (Well not actually peaceful)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either Rourin Kenshin or Samurai X. It's owned some other guy who has a great imagination.  
  
Chapter 1:"meet everyone"  
  
It was first day of school. Some are very excited, wandering around the campus and searching for their classrooms. One of which is a 17-year-old black hair girl, who is definitely lost. She can't find her way in an over crowded corridor inside the building. So she decided to ask a girl leaning on the wall.  
  
"Uhhhmm.... Excuse me can you tell me where this room is?" trying to smile cheerfully, despite of being worried.  
  
"Huh?" The girl who seemed to be day dreaming was startled "Sorry, what is it again?"  
  
"I said can you tell me where I could find this room?"  
  
"Ohhh.... That room....." The girl again looked mesmerized.  
  
"Excuse me..." Waving her hands in front of the girl's face.  
  
"Wha.....What? Oh sorry."  
  
"What's wrong with you? You looked hypnotized when I ask. "  
  
"Well I was searching for my room then suddenly I spotted him. "(sigh)  
  
"Who?" the girl asked, looking confused.  
  
"That tall handsome guy." Pointing at the tall dark hair guy inside a classroom.  
  
"That? But Isn't that a teacher?"  
  
" Really? I didn't realized that, I'm just fascinated with his looks...... his eyes....his...."  
  
"OK ..... Can you tell me where I could find this room?"  
  
"Let me see. ...Hey! That's my room too."  
  
"Really? That's great so do you know where it is?"  
  
"Well..... No."  
  
"Great.... We'll be late...... So what's your name?"  
  
"Makimachi Misao. And you?"  
  
"Kamiya Kaoru"  
  
The two girls searched and found their room. They're already twenty minutes late. Luckily the teacher is not there yet. So they sat at the back, beside the window, where two seats are empty.  
  
"Whew...... I thought we would be scolded on the first day." Kaoru said as the fresh air blew her hair.  
  
"Who could our teacher be? I hope that tall, handsome one we spotted."  
  
"Heheheh. ..you sure have a weird taste for guys"  
  
"What do you mean?" Frowning at Kaoru.  
  
"Well don't take it seriously, I'm just kidding." Scared of Misao's expression.  
  
"HEY! Can you two shut up?" A student w/ a black hair and blue eyes shouted at them.  
  
"Are you talking to us?" Kaoru stood up and looked angrily at the student.  
  
"Yes...... You raccoon face and the weasel face girl beside you." The student said, grinning  
  
"Who are you anyway? "  
  
"Me? Stupid girl, I'm the only child of the most powerful man in Japan..... I'm Honjou Kamatari"  
  
" Who of what?" Kaoru frowned, not knowing what the classmate's saying.  
  
"I'm the only child of Shishio the most powerful man in Japan! You really don't know anything" Kamatari laughing.  
  
"Why you...." Kaoru was about to start a fight when an old man suddenly entered the room.  
  
"Good morning students...."  
  
The students looked at each other, puzzled at the situation.  
  
"Is that our teacher?(Misao's eyes widened while looking at the old man) I never guessed that an old geezer would teach us."  
  
"Hey I heard that" The old man suddenly appeared beside Misao.  
  
"Who's the old geezer?"  
  
"What the?.... How?......" Misao was surprised seeing that the old man was already beside her.  
  
"Who's the old geezer?"  
  
"Well... It's definitely not you sir.... You looked so young"  
  
"Really? I'm happy we have the same perception" The old man walked in front of the room. "By the way..... I'm Mr. Okina....the principal..... I'm here to tell you that your teacher is..."  
  
Suddenly the door swung open... A tall, attractive man entered the room.  
  
"Sorry I'm late"  
  
"...Is here"  
  
"Uncle why are you here?" the teacher whispered at Okina.  
  
"I thought you can't attend your first class. So I decided to drop by your class and dismiss them to proceed to their next class." Okina whispered back.  
  
"I still have thirty- five minutes left..... So can you please?"  
  
"Ok boy I'll go now...... Goodbye students"  
  
Okina left the room.  
  
"Good morning class.... sorry I'm late.. I'm Mr. Aoshi Shinomori."  
  
"Aoshi Shinomori......(sigh)" Misao whispered dreamily.  
  
The class started. Misao listened attentively at Aoshi and make an effort to answer every question he asked, while Kaori looked outside the window and smiling at the clear blue sky. The time quickly passes by... The classes have ended.  
  
Misao already left while Kaoru was left in the campus. She decided to roam around so next time she will know where to go. The school was really huge. She went inside a dojo and found a bamboo sword. Being alone, she thought of playing with it. She swung and thrust it. She was having fun, but felt a little awkward.  
  
Out of nowhere a figure was standing behind her clapping its hands. Kaoru was startled and dropped the bamboo sword.  
  
"Oh! Sorry to startle you, It seems you know kendo. Please continue." The young man smiling cutely at her.  
  
Kaoru's face turned faint pink. " Well I really don't know anything about kendo, I thought nobody's here so I just played with the bamboo swords." Looking down.  
  
"But you're good at it...... If you want you can join our kendo club. By the way I'm Seijuro."  
  
" I'm Kaoru,(smiling) I'm sorry, I trespassed in your dojo. "  
  
"That's alright everyone who's interested could come in here." Again with the cute smile  
  
"I'd better get going, Nice meeting you Seijuro-san"  
  
"Same here"  
  
Turning her back, Seijuro started practicing kendo. On her way out ....  
  
"BAGOOM"  
  
"Ouch! Hey watch out where you're going!"  
  
"Sorry....... Kamatari?" Looked surprise after finding out that she bumped on Kamatari.  
  
"What are you doing here? Are you a Kendo member?" picking up her things.  
  
"No! I don't go for that lame club." Tossing her hair  
  
Kamitari went inside the dojo while Kaoru left and went home.  
  
* So what do you think? Comments or suggestions are very much welcome...submit a review or not it's your choice. Thank you for reading. 


	2. The Painter

Chapter 2: Painter  
  
Flashback: Kaoru met Misao and became friends. She also met Kamatari and Seta Soujirou. Now find out who will she meet next.  
  
A young man was sitting on the bench looking at the cherry blossoms as it falls from the tree, as other people step on it, not realizing the beauty it brings in the busy street. In his right hand was a charcoal on the other is a sketchpad. He seemed tranquil compared to others.  
  
"I must be going or I'll be late." He said to himself while fixing his things.  
  
He went inside a huge campus. He felt strange upon entering the school premises so he decided to roam around the building. Suddenly a door opened and slammed on his face.  
  
"Oro?" He landed on his butt.  
  
"Gomen-nasai, Are you all right?" A black hair girl approached him and offered a hand, It was Kaoru.  
  
"I'm Ok don't worry." He reached out so the girl could help him stand up. In an instant, after the girl held his hand, a sudden flow of blood rushed to his heart making it beat faster. So he stood up and immediately let go of the Kaoru's hand. "Can you tell me where the principal office is?"  
  
"Sure, I'll show you the way." on the way Kaoru slightly glancing at him and trying to figure out something. "Here it is"  
  
"Arigatou" slightly bowing his head, then quickly went inside the principal office.  
  
"What a nice guy, a little odd though....." She looked at her hand and wondered.  
  
Kaoru proceeded to her class. In the classroom, some of her classmates are standing and switching places, since the teacher is not there yet.  
  
"Hey Kaoru-chan!" Misao shouted  
  
"Hey! What's going on? Where's the professor?"  
  
"I don't know. Oh! There are guys looking for you, you just missed them!"  
  
"Who?" Thinking of the possibilities who are the guys that she knew would visit her in school. What do they look like?" Turning her head to Misao.  
  
"Well they are quite scandalous. Shouting out your name inside the classroom. One was a tall guy with a chicken head, the other was a kid, about ten years of age."  
  
"It can't be them... But who has a chicken head other than him?....Oh no." Sacredly thinking.  
  
"What did they say?" Droplets of sweat coming out of her face.  
  
"They said..."  
  
"RACOON FACE!" a familiar voice shouted and everyone in the classroom laughed hard.  
  
"Exactly! That's what they have said." Putting her hand on her head.  
  
The two entered the room, and no one mind it at all.  
  
"How's my little sister?" Stretching Kaoru's face.  
  
"YAMERO!" Kaoru whacked Sano's face with a paper fan.  
  
"ITAI! (OUCH!). You could be less violent ya know. No wonder no man would ask you out."  
  
"What do you want?" rubbing her aching cheeks.  
  
"We boys are going out tonight, so you would be left alone. You can invite some of your close friends to stay in the house for tonight so you can have company."  
  
"You can invite weasel girl here (Pointing at Misao)" Yahiko said snickering.  
  
"Why you...little..." Misao is about to punch Yahiko.  
  
"Sorry to keep all of you waiting" a big voice interrupted.  
  
The students rushed to their seats and prepared their easel and canvas. Sano and Yahiko quickly left the room.  
  
"I'm Seijuro Hiko and I'll be teaching this class for today."  
  
All started murmuring to each other.  
  
"Excuse me sir, You're a teacher?" A girl in front asked.  
  
"Why? Don't I look like one?" The teacher said with a killer eye.  
  
The students all became quiet, because of the scary looks of the teacher.  
  
"Well don't judge people with appearances. I maybe big and muscular in the outside, but deep inside I'm a sensitive kind of person, who likes to draw."  
  
"Really sir?" a boy behind Misao asked.  
  
"NO!" The teacher shouted " By the way I like to introduce someone to all of you. Come in (looking at someone at door and waving his hand)"  
  
A red hair guy went inside the classroom, smiling. Kaoru's eyes widened upon seeing the man. And hid her head behind the canvas. Misao noticed her reaction but she didn't bother to ask Kaoru about it.  
  
"Ohayu-gozaimasu,(bowing his head) I'm Kenshin Himura."  
  
"This young man will be joining us starting today, He's already in college and he will be my apprentice."  
  
Kenshin found a seat in front. And the class started. At first students are very afraid of their sensei, and can't concentrate on what they're doing. While Kenshin started drawing and all was entertained by his technique in art. He was painting the Sakuras falling from the trees with a woman underneath it. It's quite a common picture, but his knowledge and skill made the painting full of life. Even the wind that blows the hair of the girl can be felt just by looking at it. But even though his work is really beautiful the sadness of the painter was revealed.  
  
After the class Kaoru, was left inside the room looking at Kenshin's work. She felt a little sadness while looking at it. Unexpectedly Kenshin went back the room and caught Kaoru looking at his work. Kaoru immediately leaped of the chair and quite tense.  
  
"Hello... Hey, you're the girl I bumped in today. Sorry to disturb you, but I forgot my sketchpad."  
  
"Well I'm just looking at your work and it's good. Uuummmmmm..... May I ask you something?" Little shy.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Who is this girl?"  
  
"Oh.... She's my Kanojo (girlfriend). You just reminded me of her (smiling at Kaoru), so I just drew it. Why did you asked?" He asked while looking at his work.  
  
"Nothing I just felt a little down when I looked at the picture. Where is she now?" (playing with her hands)  
  
"She's out of the country. She's a little sick after I left."  
  
"Sorry I asked"  
  
"No,no....It's alright (waving his hands sideways) I'm sure she will be fine. She's a strong woman."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
The young man smiled again and faced Kaoru.  
  
" Her name is Tomoe....."  
  
Could this really a T/K, K/K, K/S take a pick. 


	3. Guest

Note: thanks for the reviews. I'm not really sure of some of the Japanese translations so please understand.  
  
Chapter 3: Guest  
  
Flashback: Kaoru met Kenshin and he turned out to be an apprentice of their art teacher.  
  
After the art class, Kaoru proceeded to her music class. When she got in the class, the teacher was already there. Misao was waving her hand to Kaoru while holding a French horn. She was patting the seat beside her, signaling Kaoru to take a seat by her side. So Kaoru grabbed a musical instrument nearest to her and went to her seat.  
  
"Good morning class, I'm your music teacher and my name is....." The lean teacher faced the blackboard and wrote his name.  
  
Misao was reading every syllables that the teacher's writing. "Ha.....ji........me...... Sai......toh- Hajime Saitoh!"  
  
A cute young man with a fixed smile, in front of Misao turned around and smiled at the two. "Doesn't he looked like a flute?"  
  
"MR. SETA SOUJIROU!" The teacher scolded. "I don't tolerate chatting with fellow classmates in my class. We're here to make music, not noise. Understood?" The teacher seemed calm and no facial expression, except for a very serious face.  
  
"Sorry sensei" Soujirou replied and slightly bowed his head, but he still has a smile on his face.  
  
Saitoh was good in being both musician and a teacher. He almost played all the different kinds of musical instrument inside the classroom. The class enjoyed playing the instruments assigned to them.  
  
Misao, who was playing the french horn was getting fond of it, specially when she was imagining their teacher, Aoshi, was listening to her, playing magnificently the instrument. Kaoru was in charge of the flute, but unlike Misao she had a hard time in playing it. Soujirou played the violin, his eyes were shut and smoothly moved his hand releasing a splendid music. Everyone stopped to hear him play. Misao, though a little annoyed in Soujirou's interruption in her imagination, stopped to listen to his music.  
  
Unfortunately for them, Soujirou must stop. When he opened his eyes, to his surprise all of his classmates encircled their table around him and all of them including Kaoru and Misao were staring at him. He blushed a little and released a cute smile across his face. The students clapped their hands for him.  
  
After the class, Kaoru and Misao fixed their things and headed to the door. Outside, Soujirou was talking to someone.  
  
"Hey Soujirou." Misao called, tapping his shoulder.  
  
"Hi!" He turned his head to Misao, and revealed the face of the person he's talking too.  
  
"Kamatari?" Kaoru whispered to herself. She thought Kamatari and Soujirou were having an intimate relationship, since she saw them closely talking together.  
  
" Hey Soujirou, I'll go now, you don't need to accompany me to my home. " Kamatari quickly left the three beside the door.  
  
"Are you and Kamatari?" Misao crossed her fingers and winked at him, trying to tell something indirect to Soujirou.  
  
The young man laughed a little and waved his hands sideways." No.....no....... were cousins. And It's silly to think that were (imitating Misao's gesture with her fingers) since she is a he."  
  
"You mean, Kamatari's a boy?" Kaoru cannot believe what she had heard. "Maybe that's why I saw her in the dojo."  
  
"Yeah. He always go there to tell me that he won't wait for me anymore." Soujirou scratched his head and laughed.  
  
"That explained why he's always wearing boy's uniform, I thought that's only her, I mean his style. But he's sexy for a man, he is even sexier than Kaoru."  
  
"NANI?" Kaoru stared at Misao with eyes flaming.  
  
"Ochitsuite (clam down) Kaoru, I'm just exaggerating. Hehehehehehe." Misao was surprised at Kaoru's reaction. Now she knew that she must be careful to insult her specially about being manly.  
  
It was their last class, so they decided to go straight home. When they were walking, they swerved in the corner. Misao was very reckless and collide with a man. Her things went flying through the air.  
  
" Kuso ($h!+) Watch where you're going." She angrily picked up her things. The man bent down to help pick up her things.  
  
"Gomenasai." The man said softly.  
  
"Good." She stood up and quickly looked at the man with a stern face. "Sensei..... Aoshi?" Misao was stunned to face her beloved teacher. She blushed and almost looked like an apple.  
  
"Sorry sir, I didn't know that it was you." Her heart was pounding fast, as if it would leap out of her chest, as she got the books from her teacher's hand.  
  
"Don't worry, my fault." Aoshi dusted off his pants and continued to walk.  
  
Misao turned to her friends." Why didn't you tell it's our sensei?"  
  
"You're talking too fast." Kaouru replied raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Anyways" Misao closed her eyes and held her hand that touched Aoshi's hand and rubbed it gently to her face. " I would never wash this hand ever again."  
  
"What's with her?" Soujirou asked Kaouru with a smile.  
  
"Well it's a girl thing." Winked at Soujirou.  
  
Kaoru proceeded to their house. She took off her shoes and wore her slippers and looked at the phone, there was one message, but she was too tired from walking and didn't even bother to hear the message. She went to her room and undressed herself so she could take a warm bath to relax. When she opened the bathroom door.  
  
"HENTAI! (Pervert!)"  
  
There was a man peeing in the CR and Kaoru didn't knew who he was, so she ran to Sanosuke's (her stepbrother) room to get a baseball bat, then quickly exit the room. She found the man walking towards her. Closing her eyes and with all her might she hit the man's stomach. The young man became unconscious. When she opened her eyes, she saw the man with red hair lying unconscious on the floor.  
  
Her eyes were wide open and can't believe what she's seeing "Kenshi-sama?"  
  
She quickly went to her room to dress up. When she opened her closet she found a piece of big paper hanging in her closet, it was a letter.  
  
Kaoru,  
  
There would be a guest in our house, he is my friend and classmate. I gave him a spare key so if he came home before you, he wouldn't wait outside. He is not hard to distinguish since he had red hair. I assume that you wouldn't check the message in our answering machine so I wrote this letter to tell you. I almost forgot, his name is Kenshin Himura . TREAT HIM NICELY!  
  
Your handsome brother,  
  
Sanosuke  
  
"Yabai (Uh-oh)" Kaoru put on her clothes and immediately went to see Kenshin. The young man was still unconscious, so she dragged him to the sofa and treated his wound.  
What do you think? Review please. 


End file.
